Steam Chaos Casino
Steam Chaos Casino '''is a Battle Event where you earn Mana by defeating opponents. The amount of Mana is determined by how much power you use, equating to 1 Mana per 10 PWR. Mana can only be won by defeating other players using the Battle link from inside the '''Steam Chaos Casino '''banner. Players are usually given a couple days after the event end-date to spend their mana. Below are the gifts that may be won from the spinning wheel. The probabilities are given as a no-guarantee statistics: any user is welcome to edit this page and add his own results to the list. In order to make things clear, '''if you post your results in the comments, please specify if you already added the results to this page or if you want someone to do it for you. That way we don't double log. Steam Chaos Casino Results (March 26 1:30am - March 29, 2013 11:59pm) Super Charger Awards (5 Mana): Turbo Nitro Charger Awards (10 Mana): Monster Jet Charger Awards (20 Mana): Steam Chaos Casino Results (March 19 12:00am - March 22, 2013 8:00pm) Super Charger Awards (5 Mana): Turbo Nitro Charger Awards (10 Mana): Monster Jet Charger Awards (20 Mana): Steam Chaos Casino Results (March 11 8:00pm - March 13, 2013 10:30pm) Super Charger Awards (5 Mana): Turbo Nitro Charger Awards (10 Mana): Monster Jet Charger Awards (20 Mana): Steam Chaos Casino Results (February 25 12:00am - February 26, 2013 8:00pm) Super Charger Awards (5 Mana): Turbo Nitro Charger Awards (10 Mana): Monster Jet Charger Awards (20 Mana): Steam Chaos Casino Results (February 18 8:00pm - February 21, 2013 7:59pm) Super Charger Awards (5 Mana): Turbo Nitro Charger Awards (10 Mana): Monster Jet Charger Awards (20 Mana): Steam Chaos Casino Results (February 7 8:00pm - February 10, 2013 7:59pm) Super Charger Awards (5 Mana): Turbo Nitro Charger Awards (10 Mana): Monster Jet Charger Awards (20 Mana): Steam Chaos Casino Results (January 24 8:00pm - January 27, 2013 7:59pm) Super Charger Awards (5 Mana): Turbo Nitro Charger Awards (10 Mana): Monster Jet Charger Awards (20 Mana): Steam Chaos Casino Results (January 14 12:00am - January 17, 2013 7:59pm) Super Charger Awards (5 Mana): Turbo Nitro Charger Awards (10 Mana): Monster Jet Charger Awards (20 Mana): Steam Chaos Casino Results (January 9 12:00am - January 10, 2013 7:59pm) Super Charger Awards (5 Mana): Turbo Nitro Charger Awards (10 Mana): Monster Jet Charger Awards (20 Mana): Steam Chaos Casino Results (December 18 3:00am - December 22, 2012 11:59pm) Super Charger Awards (5 Mana): Turbo Nitro Charger Awards (10 Mana): Monster Jet Charger Awards (20 Mana): Steam Chaos Casino Results (December 12 1:00am - December 17, 2012 7:59pm) Super Charger Awards (5 Mana): Turbo Nitro Charger Awards (10 Mana): Monster Jet Charger Awards (20 Mana): Steam Chaos Casino Results (November 12 8:00pm - November 15, 2012 7:59pm) Super Charger Awards (5 Mana): Turbo Nitro Charger Awards (10 Mana): Monster Jet Charger Awards (20 Mana): Steam Chaos Casino Results (October 10 11pm - October 18, 2012 7:59pm) Super Charger Awards (5 Mana): Turbo Nitro Charger Awards (10 Mana): Monster Jet Charger Awards (20 Mana): Expected value from this chart: (with the value of a Mighty Baby Dragon estimated at 1pp) 1 draw = 101k coins + 0.19*PowerPotion Resources Other users keeping track of their logs via blogs: Skylir CharCL Momo77b BadmintonTW2 StreetCorner Amphitere Category:Events Category:Steam Chaos Casino